You Can Take the Slayer out of the City
by courderouge2006
Summary: After surprising Clark at the Planet, Buffy has some downtime to spend with him. But they can't get into any trouble on the farm, right? Featuring a cameo from a not so "Big Bad" who's interested in Buffy now. I own nothing. Sequel to Crossed Boundaries.


Buffy woke up, stretching her sore body out and groaning happily. After the first night of her vacation she was so glad her friends talked her into taking the time off. Willow had been on her case the weeks after the run in with Clark in Cleveland. All the girls were talking about the tall, handsome stranger and the fact Buffy hadn't turned up until the next afternoon after she ran off to find him. She had to deal with plenty of giggles in the hallways, but she just pushed it aside. Let them gossip… it couldn't be nearly as amazing as the truth.

With a soft purr she turned over to snuggle up to her bed mate, but her arm fell over empty space and flannel sheets. Sitting up quickly she looked around, eyes automatically focusing in the early morning dark. Clark was gone.

Clark was gone.

"Oh god… was it that bad? Was it a mistake to come here? He left his own bed to get away from me, oh god!" She jumped up quickly, looking around for something to throw on and settled on a blue flannel shirt she found tossed across the desk chair.

Rushing downstairs, she looked around the kitchen and living room. "Clark?" Checking in the bathroom, she ran out onto the porch, looking around the yard. "Oh god, what did I do?" She felt her chest tighten before she saw a glimmer of hope. The lights in the barn were on.

Running as fast as she could, Buffy ignored the rocks under her bare feet, intent on reaching her target. Hitting the doorway she saw him, in a pair of ratty jeans and a red tshirt, tuning up the engine on the tractor. The big motor rumbled while he tweaked and torqued here and there. She ran to him, slamming harder than necessary against his back, throwing her arms around him tightly, the back of his shirt soaking up her scared tears.

Clark looked down, seeing the hands clasped around his stomach. Realizing who it was he throttled the engine down and shut it off. He pulled the hands apart, still holding tight while he turned around to face her. "Well good mor… Buffy! What's wrong?!" His fingers brushed over her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

She sniffled. "I… I thought you left. I woke up and you were gone, I thought I made a big mistake coming here and scared you off." She couldn't look up at him, afraid he'd think she was insane for her reaction.

Clark's face twisted slightly. "Buffy, no. God no. I just… this is what I do. I'm used to getting up early and messing around in the barn. I still like to take care of stuff here, even if most of the land is rented out. I farm a couple hundred acres still, I like taking care of the equipment, it keeps this place feeling like my home. I didn't even think about telling you, I'm used to everyone knowing how things work on a farm. I'm so sorry." He picked the small woman up, carrying her up into the loft and sat on the couch, holding her tightly against him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Buffy nodded softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I know it comes off all Single White Female, clingy stalker. I don't wanna be clingy, I just freaked out."

He smiled against her hair, kissing it softly. "It's fine, I understand. It's kind of flattering. I never had a woman become hysterical because I wasn't in bed with her before."

She punched him in the shoulder, eliciting a pitiful groan from the farm boy. "Oh ho ho owwww… Careful. I'm really sore after last night."

Both of them reddened after that. "Yea. You uh… you're really spirited for a small town boy there. Most impressive."

Thinking of the night before had a certain impact on Clark, one that Buffy noticed quickly. "What, again?!" she asked, twisting to look at him.

Clark just shrugged. "There's a gorgeous blonde in my lap wearing just one of my shirts and…" He pulled at the hem of the shirt, his eyes going wide before he whistled appreciatively. "Ok, just one of my shirts. How do you think I'm gonna react?"

Shelby soon walked out of the barn where he had slept last night in order to avoid the noisy humans in the house, the blue plaid shirt draped across his body where it had been thrown from the loft. The dog whined softly, shaking his head at being driven out of yet another place when he just wanted to sleep.

--

Buffy walked out of the farmhouse with a plate of sandwiches and a bag of chips, heading back to the barn. She blushed when she walked in, pleasant memories of the morning flooding back to her. She saw Clark at the table saw, cutting lengths of a 2x4. Setting the food down, she hopped up onto the work bench, watching him as he worked.

She could see how years of this work had toned his body, and she was very appreciative of that. He looked comfortable here. No matter what he did he always had a little curl to his lips, a grin ready to burst through. She knew this was his family's farm, and even though he was working in the city he had no plans to let the farm go.

Finishing his final cut, Clark turned the saw off, holding up the cuts of wood and slipping his hand into superspeed to sand the edges down smoothly before he turned and saw her sitting there. "Well hello. What brings you out here?" His grin finally came through, shining brightly, as his eyebrow raised slightly.

Buffy held her hand up. "No no no, down boy. I bring lunch to rebuild my working man's strength." She pointed to the plate of food. "Nothing fancy, just ham and cheese. That's for the best though, trust me." She smiled sheepishly, admitting that she wasn't the best cook to a guy who grew up on good home cooking.

Clark smiled, brushing his hands off on his jeans. "That's my specialty too. But uh…" he held his hands up, still covered in grease and dirt, "… I'm not sure how tasty oil would be on ham and cheese." He stepped closer to her, leaning in against the bench.

She rolled her eyes. "Yea, because it would be so difficult for you to rush into the house and wash those big paws? Or just scrub them clean with super speed."

Clark turned on the Kent charm, putting on his best puppy dog face.

Buffy actually "awed" at the face, before catching herself. "No… no. Hang dog faces, and full pouty lips, and blue… really blue eyes aren't going to sway me here Clark Kent, so stop that. Right now." She crossed her arms and did her best to look stern.

She lost the battle when his lower lip trembled just slightly.

After taking the empty plate in to clean up, Buffy decided to go ahead and do some laundry to try and help out around the farm house.

Clark was working on replacing the slats in the sofa they had broken this morning with the newly cut wood when he heard her yell out his name and several other choice words. She must have found the oily handprints on the back of her jeans by now.

--

Several days passed, each day Buffy became more comfortable on the farm. She helped with the cattle, helped spread feed and fresh hay, and had even gotten Shelby to play with her after their rocky start.

Clark had to get onto her a few times after he caught Buffy dueling with the pitchfork against the stack of hay bales, fighting the imaginary hay monsters of Kent Farm.

He chuckled. "You're missing it aren't you?"

She spun the pitchfork around before tossing it to stick in the post. "Maybe a little bit. I mean, I love this, I love being free for a little bit. But I can't hide from my life totally. It's been a few days since I had a good scrap." She walked around stretching her arms out.

Clark watched her carefully. He could see she was antsy. From what he knew of her, her nightly life for a decade had included fighting for her life and everyone else's.

He walked over to her, pulling off the work gloves and clapping his hands together. "Alright then, let's go."

Buffy turned back to look at him, seeing him standing in the center of the open floor of the barn. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "You need to spar. I'm the only other one here. Let's go." He held his hands up in a defensive stance.

Buffy laughed. "Clark, I know enough about your style to know that you're not exactly the martial arts type. You're a boxer… minus the finesse." She bit her lip, knowing that last statement sounded bad as soon as she said it.

He looked at her, hurt written on his face. "Hey, I have finesse. I haven't heard you complain much lately." He took the moment to let that sink in. "And besides, it's not like all of your enemies wake up with inherent jiu jitsu skills somehow. Those demons back in Cleveland were just big and strong. You have to prepare yourself for different fights. But hey, if you're scared because you know I'm better at fighting than you, I get it." He turned around to pick up his gloves when he heard footsteps, followed by her jumping against the beam to his right and coming off with a straight kick to his chest, knocking him against the opposite wall.

Clark coughed, feeling the wind knocked out of him. Rubbing at his chest he looked up at her. "That was a cheap shot, wasn't it?"

Buffy shrugged. "There are no rules in fights to the death Clark."

He grinned wryly, standing back up to his full height. "Alright. I'll still hold back though, don't worry. No super speed, no heat and no dismemberment. I happen to like all your parts right where they are."

"Flattery will get you…" she jumped at him with a barrage of attacks, punches and kicks thrown quickly, followed by a big roundhouse Clark managed to catch before she slammed her other foot into his jaw, using his grip on her leg for momentum. "Everywhere." She smiled sweetly as he rubbed at his jaw.

He stood up from the ground, holding his jaw. "Alright then. I'll keep that in mind." He rushed at her this time, throwing haymakers, keeping her dodging and ducking. He threw a hard punch to make her duck before catching her with a kick to knock her back into the wall. Pushing off she came at him with another high kick that he grabbed, then grabbing her other foot when she tried the sucker kick again. Clark smirked. "Please, even I'm not that gullible." He spun quickly, tossing the startled blonde up into the air and chuckling when she landed in the hay loft with a shriek.

Buffy straightened herself out, blowing hay out of her face as she glared down at the smiling farmboy. "That wasn't fair."

He shrugged. "There are no rules in fights to the death Buffy."

She glared at him even harder. How dare he use her own coy sarcasm against her?

"Oh you are in so much trouble now mister."

--

A half hour later the barn was a mess. Tools scattered all around, tool chests upturned and equipment out of place. The two heroes stood across the floor from each other, both gasping for air, staring intently at the other. Buffy wiped the sweat from her face, grinning a little. "Good spar. You have a lot of hidden talents don't you Stupendous Man?"

Clark grunted. "I told you, it doesn't stand for that."

"Well I still say it should. Think about it… an entire line of Stupendous man lunch boxes, action figures… maybe even a TV show! You could even have a spinoff if it gets popular enough, maybe one of your sidekicks moves off to LA to help people there or something, who knows?"

Clark chuckled, looking at the torn remains of his red shirt. "You volunteering to go hang out on the beach?"

She shook her head. "Spent enough time out there. I'm kinda partial to the country right now. I think I'm done with that whole 'west coast bad girl' image."

Clark laughed even louder. "Oh no. I don't think you're ever gonna be the squeaky clean good girl. You'll always have a little bit of the bad in you."

He looked up to see something flash in her eyes. "Bad girl huh? Does that mean I'm gonna need a spanking, Stupendous Man?"

All he could do was growl deep in his throat before they were clashing again.

--

An hour later, the dust and hay finally settled. Clark was laying back on the floor, the spunky blonde sprawled atop him, covered by the blanket off the couch from the loft.

"Best… spar… ever." Buffy lazily traced her fingers over his chest, drawing tiny copies of the symbol from his uniform on his skin.

"I agree. Even though technically that was really my first training session in hand to hand." He rubbed his hand over her back, smiling still.

She sat up and looked around the barn, seeing the destruction they had brought down upon it. "We uh… we made a mess. I hope we didn't break anything."

He could only laugh. "It'll be fine. If you only knew how many times I snapped a wrench in my hands or broke a board trying to put up a small nail when I was getting used to my powers. My dad never got mad though, he always sighed, rubbed a hand over his face, and then smiled at me. We did save a fortune on wrenches and hammers when I learned how to use my heat vision, could just weld them back together."

Buffy pushed up on her elbow, flipping her hair back and looking at him. "You really loved your dad, didn't you?"

Clark's eyes clouded over. It had been a really long time since he discussed his father with anyone. "He was… he was a great man. He taught me everything about working hard, how to be a good man. They could have tossed me out on some orphanage's front step when I first showed my powers, but they didn't. They took me in and treated me amazingly. They treated me like…"

"Like their own." She finished for him.

Clark nodded, turning his face. He didn't feel like his ego could take her seeing tears in his eyes after everything that had just happened.

She turned him back to face her by his chin slowly. "You know why they did that? Because you are. You're their son. And your parents never thought of you in any other way. Not a stranger, not a burden, not a problem, you were their son."

He could only smile. "Thank you." He kissed her softly.

The settled back into comfortable silence for a while. Clark shifted, scooting back until he was sitting up against the work bench, still holding Buffy in his lap. "You told me about your mom, and your sister. I know your friends are your family. I kind of feel bad for keeping you all to myself the past few days."

She chuckled. "They understand. Willow and Dawn were really pushing me after all the rumors started circulating from the girls that saw you under the library that night. You make quite an impression."

Clark groaned. "What rumors?"

"Oh, just the usual. Tall, dark wavy hair, huge muscles, body of a Greek deity. Powerful and primal. You're a celebrity back at HQ." She hid her smile as she heard him groan, knowing he wasn't that big on extra attention. Ever the polite farmboy.

Clark was stroking the skin on her back when he suddenly tensed up under her. "Oh no."

Buffy looked at him, seeing his head turned to look at the wall of the barn, his eyes narrowed. "What? What is it?" She looked where he was but didn't notice anything out of place.

"Get up, get up…" In a flash Clark was dressed again, the torn shirt stretched out even more in his haste. He was tossing her clothes to her. "Get dressed, now!" he whispered urgently.

She was unwadding her clothes, confused but doing as he said. "Clark, what is going on?"

He turned back to her when a voice drifted in from outside. "Clark? Are you in the barn?"

He looked at the open door as footsteps approached, crunching on the gravel. "It's my mom."

--

"So Buffy, how is it that you and Clark met again?"

Buffy looked up from the plate of meatloaf, a nervous look on her face. "Well… um, Clark was in Cleveland, and I had some trouble going on. He happened to come by and helped me out."

Martha nodded, glancing back and forth between them. She wasn't a simple farm wife, despite what some of the other Senators in Washington believed. You don't raise an adopted son from another planet and come out of it still blind to the ways of the world. "I see, well that was nice of him. Clark sweety, did you fix the machine you said caught you out in the barn?"

Clark sputtered on the bite of mashed potatoes, nodding. "Yes ma'am, it was just a stripped rotor." He turned red, looking down at his plate. He didn't like lying, but he was worried how his mom would take all the facts right now. "So uh, what brought you back home mom? I didn't know you were heading back."

"Well, Lois called and told me that you were taking a few days off to be here at home, and Chloe said you had a rough time after poor Jimmy… I wanted to see you. Is that wrong for a mother to want to visit her son?" she asked with a smile, patting his hand.

Clark shook his head, feeling a little bad now. "No mom, not at all. I'm glad to see you too. I missed you." He stood up and gave her a hug, grabbing all their glasses to get them refills.

Buffy smiled at the happy family moment, her eyes following him as he walked into the kitchen. She shook herself out of her staring and glanced back around only to see Mrs. Kent had been watching her stare with an amused grin. Buffy blushed deeply, unable to meet the mother's eyes. "Umm… so, thank you so much for letting me stay in your house for a few day's Mrs. Kent."

Martha reached out to pat her hand too. "It's fine Buffy, any friend of Clark's is always welcome here."

Clark sat down, handing everyone their glasses.

After finishing dinner, Martha went and got the pie she brought with her out of the oven and got some plates. She smiled, watching Clark dig into his second piece with gusto. She missed these moments, but she knew trying to hang onto their old lives would only stifle Clark. His sense of honor and duty would keep him on this farm his entire life if he was worried about her trying to take care of the place alone.

She decided it was finally time to have a little bit of fun. "So Clark, will you be ok with sleeping on the sofa? These old bones don't do well sleeping on couches anymore, and I'd hate to push Buffy out of your old room, it would be a hassle to move all of her luggage I'm sure."

Clark choked on the pie, reaching out for his milk to take a big gulp. Martha patted his back firmly. "Are you ok sweety? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, clearing his throat. "Just… the wrong pipe, sorry."

Martha nodded, hiding her grin behind a sip of milk.

Buffy hadn't moved since the question, staring at the other two people across the table. "I uh… I can take the sofa, I have no problem with that. I'm the guest here, I don't want to kick anyone out of their bed."

"Oh no Buffy, we don't let guests rough it here. Or, I guess, that if you think you can both handle it, you could bunk with Clark. The master bedroom has a big enough bed, you wouldn't even know you were both there."

She smiled sweetly, glancing back and forth between the two of them, almost bursting out laughing at how shocked they both looked.

Buffy finally moved, putting her fork down. She crossed her hands on the table, and took a deep breath. "Ok Mrs. Kent, I'm going to be completely honest here. I'm not some damsel in distress that Clark ran into on the street, I'm a Slayer. I'm like your son. I have strength, speed, and I fight the bad guys like him. But my bad guys are a little… nastier."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Nastier?"

Buffy nodded. "Vampires, demons, hell gods, ghosts, evil magicians, flying monkeys and evil nerds. Ok maybe the nerds aren't nastier but they sure as hell were annoying." She was fumbling with her napkin, then looked back up at Clark's mom. "Clark was in Cleveland because he heard about all the problems we were having. Under the city, there's a Hellmouth. It's a door to the center of Evil. Bad things are drawn to the place because of all the ookiness coming out of there. I run a team of others like me, fighting the good fight, and a lot of my people were in trouble. The only reason that they are alive, or me for that matter, is your son." She reached across the table then, squeezing Clark's hand. "But it wasn't easy on him. Clark had to face a lot of other demons after that. Things that have been eating at him for a long time apparently. And I was lucky enough to be the one he trusted to help him. After a while, my friends saw that my head wasn't in the game really, so they told me to take some time off, and I came here. And yes, your son and I are in a… relationship. But please believe me this isn't some throw away thing for me. I really, truly care for Clark." She looked away from his eyes to meet Martha's, hoping the woman could tell she was being sincere.

Clark's jaw was almost on the table. He hadn't expected Buffy to open up like that.

Martha looked between the two people at her table, a thoughtful look on her face. This girl definitely had courage. And if she was special like Clark, that could only help him. She smiled. "Well, I guess I can sleep in Clark's old room for a few nights." She went back to her dessert, smiling at Buffy and giving her a quick wink, hoping the young woman would stop feeling so on edge around her.

Clark finally released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. His hand still clinging to Buffy's he dug back into his dessert.

"Oh but ummm… sound does travel in this old house. Please keep that in mind if the mood strikes you at any point tonight?"

Clark's fork hit the plate with a loud clatter, his face turning a slight shade of green after his mom said that.

--

Buffy walked out onto the porch, finally finding him. He sat on the swing, his feet propped up onto the porch railing. She stepped closer, brushing her hair back. "Is everything ok?"

He snapped out of his thousand yard stare, looking at her. "Hey… yea, everything is fine. I was just thinking."

She bit her lip. "Do uh… you want to be alone?"

He shook his head, holding his hand out to her. She slid next to him, curling against his body and pulling his arm tight around her.

The two heroes looked out at the night sky, watching the stars. Buffy sighed. "You know… for years the night has always been 'time to work' for me. But right now, I feel really peaceful."

Clark smiled. "So do I." He kissed her temple softly, nuzzling her hair.

Buffy sighed happily. "I meant it you know. I do care about you, a lot."

Clark smiled even brighter in the cool night air. "I care about you too, Buffy. I told myself that it was best to stay back and let you live your life on your terms in Cleveland, but I was starting to doubt myself. I was very close to coming out there again. I just… I was worried it would seem pushy."

She chuckled. "And when I showed up at your desk it wasn't pushy?"

"No, when you and Lois ganged up on me and told embarrassing stories for an hour, that was pushy."

She laughed again. "Oh yea, your mom invited me to have lunch and hang out with her, Lois and Chloe tomorrow afternoon, so I won't be around to help with chores." She gave him her best "ahhh bad news" face, but he knew she was looking forward to more ammunition to torture him with.

"Yea, I'm sure you're just hating the idea."

She twisted around until she was laying against him and facing him. "Well, maybe I could make it up to you tonight? Build myself a tab so you're not too upset with me tomorrow night?"

Clark's eyes went wide, his face twisting. "Buffy… no. Not funny."

She looked confused. "What's wrong Clark?"

He looked back at the house. "My mom's here. That's… no no no no no no…"

She had to hold it back so she wouldn't laugh in his face. "Clark, your mom is a grown woman, she knows what's been going on between…"

He stood quickly, setting her down on the porch swing and walking down away from the house. "Clark! Where are you going?"

"For a walk… in the Himalayas!" he tossed back over his shoulder before jumping into the air, taking off into the night sky to get away from the truth back at his house.

From an upstairs window Mama Kent watched as her son rushed away, grinning. "That will teach him to try to put one over on his old mom."

--

Buffy put her drink down, covering her mouth with her hand to cover the laugh. The friendly lunch had been going for a couple of hours now and the stories just kept coming. She'd have plenty to tease Clark about for a long, long time. "Completely naked?"

Lois shrugged. "Yep. And he couldn't even remember his own name or where he was from. Just streaking around the hospital until Mrs. Kent here saw him."

Buffy shook her head. "Wow. Now I really don't see how you can call him Smallville, Lois." Hey eyes bugged out realizing what she had just said as she slowly turned to look at Martha. "I mean umm… I… I meant…"

Martha held a hand up, sighing. "Please, after Lois lived at the farm for a couple of years, I've heard about this so many times. Ask her about the time I caught them both in the shower together." She turned to Lois, putting her on the spot now.

Buffy's gaze shot back to Lois, taking a slightly hard edge at hearing about this little factoid. "Together?"

Lois held her hands up. "Hey, I was clothed and just using the sink, Clark was the only one in the shower."

Chloe choked back her own laughs enough to speak. "Ask her about her dance routine while she was 'undercover' at the Windgate club."

Lois glared at her cousin. "Do we need to discuss the cheerleader kick? Or waiting for Clark in his loft in just his jersey?"

Buffy waved her hands. "Ok ok, that's enough. Sheesh, you people get into some really strange stuff for a small town."

The four women finished their lunch and were walking out onto the street when a sudden explosion rocked the building across from them. Metropolis National Bank was shaking, people running out screaming and gunfire popping from inside the building.

Buffy was already pushing her way into the crowd when a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning back she saw Mrs. Kent shaking her head. "Just wait," she whispered.

Buffy looked at her like she was crazy, there was no time to… what was that noise?

She turned back to the bank just in time to see the fires suddenly retreat back inside and disappear. People were suddenly appearing on the curb, some injured and some just covered in soot and trash from the explosion. More gunfire sounded in the building before she heard screams and a trio of men suddenly rolled outside, tied from shoulder to foot with bent metal railings keeping them immobile.

She could hear whooshing from across the street and noticed more people appearing on the sidewalk before more came out under their own power. The police showed up then, and she saw the lead guy walk up toward the building before he stopped just inside the door. Squinting, she could see a figure all in black, very blurry like he was shaking at supersonic speeds to keep himself concealed, talking to the commander before he disappeared.

Buffy turned back to the other three. "What the hell just happened there?"

Chloe pointed up into the sky behind her. "Metropolis' other finest."

Buffy looked back up in time to see a figure floating through the air, waving at the crowd before disappearing into the sky. "Was that…?"

"That was the Blur," Lois offered. "Our knight in not so white armor. Some people miss the red and blue duds, but personally I think the all black look is really hot."

Lois was too busy to notice the growl from the petite blonde in front of her. Mrs. Kent could only chuckle.

--

Clark was working on replacing the tire on the tiller, tightening the lugs before setting it down. He stood to put the wrench up and noticed Buffy standing in the doorway to the barn. "Hey. You're getting better at that, I didn't hear you this time. Have a good lunch?"

She nodded. "Yup. It was very… informative."

Clark stopped what he was doing, shaking his head. "That can't be good."

"No no, I learned a lot about the goings on of small town America. Like how often a guy shows up in the middle of a cornfield, bare ass naked, and gets picked up by a cute brunette."

Clark held his hands up. "Ok, in my defense, I really, REALLY wasn't myself at that time."

Buffy nodded. "Uh huh, and then I learned about how a female best friend could go all guy crazy and corner the new quarterback in his loft wearing just his football jersey."

Clark took a step back from the advancing blonde, stumbling his way up the steps to the loft. "Ok now, that was not my fault in anyway, someone was using the Gatorade at football practice to make their boyfriends love slaves, Chloe accidentally drank some."

Buffy nodded again, stepping up in the loft with him. "Yeeeeeea. And then I learned allll about Lois' dancing debut at the Windgate, and her first table dance."

Clark's eyes bugged out, no clue how he was going to get out of this one when his legs hit the sofa, dropping him onto it. "I was… it… there was a girl that had been… I really wasn't there to see the dancers, I didn't know Lois was there!" He held his hands up defensively.

Buffy just nodded again, crossing over to Clark's desk and turning her back to him. "Did you like it?"

"NO! No I didn't I swear, it was extremely awkward."

She nodded once more, reaching for something on his desk. Clark just stared, worried about how much trouble his "friends" and mom had gotten him into today when he heard music start up. He looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

Buffy turned back to him, pulling her hair out of the ponytail. "So was it just that dance that you didn't like? Or do you think you would hate any sort of dance like that?"

He could only gawk at her, his jaw dropped. "What… I mean… m-my mom… and Lois and Chloe?"

"They're at the Talon catching up." Buffy held her hands up. "I mean, if you want me to stop now just say so." She reached back to shut the radio off.

"NO! I mean… you uh… you don't have to…"

She grinned, looking back at him. "Hmmm. Well, just so you know, that pesky no touching the dancers rule? I don't have one of those."

--

Clark was holding her duffel, watching her finish pulling her coat on. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to Cleveland? It won't take me any time at all."

She smiled. "I'm sure. The bus ride was peaceful. Besides, this will just give you more reason to come visit me sometime soon." She stood up, grabbing the duffel and slinging it over her shoulder.

He nodded, looking out the window of the bus station. "How soon is 'sometime soon'?"

She leaned up on her toes, kissing him softly. "How about next weekend you come out to see me? We can get dinner, I'll give you an actual tour of Cleveland?"

He grinned. "That sounds great. I'll be there Friday."

Buffy smiled. "Good." She took his hand and walked out onto the platform, leaning against his arm. "Oh you know what else we can do?"

He nuzzled her hair. "No, what?"

"This time you get to meet my family!"

--

Thanks for everyone reviewing the first story of this partnership. I'm considering keeping this going as a series of oneshots. I'd rather not have one long story with chapters, that mindset bogged me down before, I'm hoping to maybe just keep this as a series of stories that can stand on their own but are part of something bigger. If you'd be interested in reading more, please let me know. Thanks. And I still own nothing of these characters. Damn Freddie Prinze, Jr snatched up Sarah Michelle before I could.


End file.
